swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Flesh Raider (Species)
Flesh Raider Species data created by Wikia user EliteSqadron (Based on it's d6 counterpart from The Old Republic Sourcebook and Mantellian Savrip). See also: The Flesh Raiders Fierce creatures with an unrelenting hunger, Flesh Raiders are believed to be Tython’s only sentient natives. They are at least partially intelligent, capable of building shelters and assembling basic weapons from scavenged technology, but attempts to communicate have all ended violently. Known for devouring their prisoners and any animals they come across, the Flesh Raiders were formerly content to live in their primitive, bonestrewn camps in the hills. More recently, the expansion of The Jedi and the defenseless Twi'lek Pilgrims seem to have drawn the Flesh Raiders into the valleys. No one knows where the Flesh Raiders came from. Some speculate they were once a civilized people, driven to cannibalism and madness over years of isolation. Others fear they are the result of Dark Side experiments. Whatever their origins, the Flesh Raiders have only grown more powerful and numerous over the years, and they are quickly becoming a blight on Tython. Flesh Raiders have no centralized government- they exist as largely independent tribal cells, following only the most brutal among them. For this reason, less violent Flesh Raiders are usually weeded out of the pack early on. Flesh Raider Characteristics Personality: Flesh Raiders have a reputation as needlessly violent and bloodthirsty, as well as primitive, brutal, and mindless. They have no compunctions about devouring a victim- even while still alive. Physical Description: Bulky bipedal humanoids, Flesh Raiders have razor-sharp teeth, which they used to strip the bones of both sentient and non-sentient prey. Eight small olfactory slits line their upper lip, and two stumpy eye stalks protrude from the sides of their box-shaped heads. A typical Flesh Raider stands between 1.7-2.2 meters tall and weighs 90 kilograms. Age Groups: Flesh Raiders age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Their true origin is unknown, but they are said to be only sentient native Species to inhabit Tython. It is also the only place they are known to exist. '''Languages: Most Flesh Raiders are primitive to the point of being unable to speak Basic. Only the rarest among them can be taught to communicate with other Species. Example Names: '''Cha'nagh, Fashk, Keshk, Mar'gavrok. '''Adventurers: Flesh Raiders showing intelligent thought and restraint will be shunned by their fellow Raiders, and will be treated with trepidation by the galaxy at large. Flesh Raider Species Traits Flesh Raiders share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Flesh Raiders receive a +2 bonus to both their Strength and Constitution, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Intelligence, and -2 penalties to their Wisdom and Charisma. Flesh Raiders are solid walls of muscle and power, but are unsophisticated and want to devour everything on their way, without much of a thought. * '''Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Flesh Raiders have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: '''Flesh Raiders have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Natural Weapons: '''A Flesh Raider has Natural Weapons, in the form of jagged fangs. When a Flesh Raider makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of Piercing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. This attack with a Flesh Raider's Natural Weapons does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Flesh Raiders are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: '''Flesh Raiders have great stamina. A Flesh Raider who has Endurance as a Trained Skill gain Skill Focus (Endurance) as a bonus Feat. Additionally, Endurance is always a Class Skill for Flesh Raiders. * '''Fierce Melee: '''Flesh Raiders may add one and a half times their Strength bonus to melee attack and damage rolls, rounded down. * '''Automatic Languages: Only a rare few Flesh Raiders can speak Basic, but all of them can speak their native language (Flesh Raider). Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Flesh Raiders